


Move The Stars

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Reach For The Stars [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU of a Story, Alien can be turned to Vamps, Crossover, F/M, Female Xander Harris, Gen, Hyena Xander Harris, M/M, Mystical sex changes are a thing., Powers That Be Suck, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander thought going back in time, suffering a mystical sex change and being the host of a Primal Goddess was bad enough. Xander had no idea her real problems would start when she was thrown out of her reality by the Powers That Be wit the reluctant help of Q. Then she met James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Powers that be are...

**Author's Note:**

> The Xander Harris I'm using is from my story 'Beginning is the End' which you can find on Twisting the Hellmouth under the author's name LLN. Also some things from Xander's past in that story will not match up with this xander's in this story, well, AU.  
> How Xander became a girl is in 'Beginning is the End'.
> 
> P.S. if the characterizations of the ST characters aren't right...Well AU. This is what happens when you see the movies and watch the TOS DvDs. And Xander asks can I go there.
> 
> P.S.S. This is SLASH sort of, people cause Xander use to be a man. As noted in 'Beginning is the End' So just to cover it is SLASH sort of?

###   **SOMEWHERE IN THE UPPER REALMS...**

 

"Why have I been summoned here?' Q asked curisously. He look around at the Grecian style of robes he was wearing. Sighing he never thought he would see the day when he would actual prefer the Starfleet uniform he mocked Jean-Luc Pickard with whenever he was on the Enterprise. For the Powers That Be to summon one of the Q's before them was odd. It was an uncommon occurrence. Not that Q really had time for them or...whatever they wanted. He had his own problems.  Cleaning up the remnats of the civil war in the Continuum, a son to rise by himself since Suzy-Q ran off with Apollo. The Petty Gods were such a pain to deal but mostly did not enter his part of the mutli-verse.

"I have important things to do..." And Q did count annoying Jean-Luc as important.

"Watch your tone, child!"

Two voices intoned together. Q wondered if this was suppose to scare or impress him? He watched as two beings faded into view on two ornate thrones before him. Impress... It was then. Q had used the same tactic before. He didn't **find** it all that impressive. ' _May the mutli-verse save me from the middle management.'_ Q thought sourly as he eyed the two higher Beings known as the Powers That Be. Q was just glad they had no oversight in his reality, that was the job of...well, Q didn't rightly know if there were powers higher than the Q that actively did anything in his reality and if there were Q was sure he did not want to meet them...ever. Things were bad enough in his reality as it was.

The female power sat on the black onyx throne, it had silver skulls decorating it, "You are the only one who can do what we need done. We would like your compliance on the matter." She spoke while petting the skulls on the arms of her throne while whirling a lock of ever color changing hair, blonde...to brown, to red, to black back to blonde, between her fingers. Her eye glowing pure white. She wore a body suite of skin tight black armour that hug her every curve.

"What can the Q do, that you can not?" Q asked leery of sounding petulant even to himself.

The male power sat on a white marble, shot through with gold and black lightening, throne. He had grey glowing eyes and hair but looked ever the youth, with a handsome face. He was dressed in a black and white pen striped suit of a nineteen thirties gangster complete with a hat pulled low over his eyes. He waved a hand a wall and a image of a young girl with dark hair in her late teens fighting what looked to be something that vaguely resembled a Klingon with its ridged fore brow. But the mouthful of bloody fangs, claws marked it as something completely different and interesting. The creature took a swipe at the girl barely missing her. The creature's eyes glowed a yellow-red...it was... a Vampire.

Vampires, Q knew showed up from time to time in many realities some more than others. Q's own had none they were rather just myths and legends. But that girl...Q knew who that was, "That is Xander Harris..." Q said softly, Xander Harris had become known through out the multi-verse or at least other versions of this human, had for being dangerous to the plans of higher powers and...possibly insane. But this version of  Xander Harris was the only one that Q knew of that was the female host to the Primal Goddess Shakarri, in other realms and realities the Primal Goddess still slept.

Q had the impression that like most higher beings the Primal hadn't thought well of humans. Preferring the hyenas after what had happened to her kin in the creation of the Slayer in this reality.

"Xander Harris's usefulness to us as come to an end." Said the female power. The skull she was petting yawned widely showing off sharp fangs but make a sound like a Tribble at her touch. That was something Q disliked about the Powers That Be, how they used certain humans as chess pieces in their games. Q saw no cause for it. It was one thing to use them as play things. But quite another to be needlessly cruel if it was not for the beings in betterment. The Powers That BE just wanted balance maintained...so neither good nor evil become more powerful so the beings of this reality would stagnate. If Q could feel ill this would cause it. Q was by no means compassionate, he had destroyed species at the blink of an eye when it suited him but his games were never so cruel. At least he gave his playthings a fair chance at winning. Small though that chance may be, it was still a chance. Q was always delighted when lower beings surprised him.

"So, remover her." Q told them boredly.

"We cannot." It was said in unison. "But you can."

Q now saw why he had been summoned. They wanted him to do their dirty work. Well that was not going to happen. Q was whipping boy to no one as he had proved to the others of his own kind. When he rebelled and caused the civil war that almost ripped the Continuum apart. Q did what he wanted when he wanted and no one told him any different. "No."

The Powers exchanged a look then the female one smirked at Q, "You say that like you have a choice in the matter." As the male one waved his hand and the image of Xander disappeared to be replaced with one of...

A small human looking boy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, no older than five years old played among a bright multi-colored star nebula laughing at his new creation... Q's son.

"It would be a shame if something happened to the Savior of the Continuum." came the dark purr of the female power.

"If you harm my son--"But Q was cut off when the male power said, "Xander Harris must be removed from this reality before she can derail anymore of our plans. It has been amusing until now but because of Harris the one to be our champion as been taken out of play. As long as Xander remains in this reality our champion is not needed. We cannot control Harris the way we can our champion and the other plays."

That was interesting. Not important, but interesting.Q thought while plotting how to keep his son safe. "So, what do you want me to 'do'" Q asked reluctantly. No, matter what respect Q might have for Harris, Q's son would come first to the higher being. "Wouldn't it be easier juts to kill the girl?'

Both Powers made the same horrified face as they said,"Xander would be bored in Heaven..." the male shuddered in fear.

"She would try to take over Hell..." the female said her reaction the same as the male's.

Q rolled his eyes at that display, but from what he understood this version out of all the others had many if not all the reasons to do so. "I want something.... Harris's family and friends."

The female power laughed, "Q we hold all the cards," looking at the image of Q's son still playing in the nebula. Q nodded, so they did. Or so they thought.

"Do you know what Xander Harris would do to get back here from whatever reality I put her in? How many realities she would tear through ...the dimensions she would destroy? Not to mention what Xander would do to **you** once she got back. And she **would** get back." Q let the threat hang.

"What do you want?" asked the male.

"A promise."

"A promise?" asked the female power.

"Yes, you promise to leave Xander's friends and family alone. Let them live theirs lives without your interence." Q bargained, " If she thinks they have a chance at happiness without you messing with them it will be easier to convince her to leave this reality and not try to come back."

"You could tell her that anyways..."  the female started but Q enraged screamed, "I WILL NOT GIVE A HERO OF THIS REALITY A FALSE PROMISE..." softer he said, "I'm not you."

"No, in many ways you are worse." said the male power.

"A matter of opinion." Q muttered.

"You shall have your promise." Said the female.

Q noted the look of surprise from the male power but didn't give it much more thought as the female power waved her hand and Q's son and nebula faded and Xander reappeared this time sitting in a bar slamming back shots of whiskey, "But we can not control what others of our ilk might do should they take an interest in the on goings of those in Sunnydale."

Q knew that was the best deal he was going to get from them. Q was then struck by a brilliant ideal...' _oh, I'd need a reason...I couldn't...oh, wait this is me! Of course I can!'_ Q laughed out loud and threw a wink at the Powers before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of light.

The Powers shuddered for a laughing Q was a plotting Q as the whole Upper Realms knew.

"Perhaps involving Q was not the wisest idea?" The male muttered.

"It was the only one we could make. Our champions must obey our wishes if Balance is to be maintained." said the female.

"I just hope the Great Creator doesn't find out about this SHE has a soft spot for Harris."

The female snorted, "As long as that Racket Ball tournament in New Jersey is going on? It's doubtful. We could take over the Mutli-verse before HE would ever know."

" **DON'T BE TO SURE ABOUT THAT!"**

Both Powers flinched at the sound of the Angelic Voice of God, walking into view. Metatron crossed his arms over his chest, "So you know just how much trouble you are about to be in? How many of HER plans you both have ruined by putting this into motion?"

The two Powers looked at each other then at the Voice, they raised a finger each pointing it at the other and said, "It was his/her idea."

***

**Earthdate/Stardate: Unknown.**

**Pegasus Galaxy: M Class Planet Seltzer.**

**Home to Earth Colony Profen.**

**Time: Night.**

The two female vamipres of the same vampric line stared in wonder around them. The sights and sounds were nothing like they had ever known. They knew they were no longer on their world any more. Instincts older then they were told them so. One of them pointed up at the three moons. Yes, they were very far from home.

And they were hungry.

It was a good thing they could smell the human a few miles away.

***

**Across the Universe from Seltzer:** where many race had never traveled...

Maggie Walsh's monster, the thing she called son and named Adam, looked around in confusion. He was no longer in the underground lab where his mother hid him from her superiors. He was not sure where he was but he did not think it was Earth. The strange yellow skinned humanoid creatures bowed before him. He did not think they would be much use to him but...their technology?

Well that could be useful, " _Resistance will be futile..."_

 


	2. Xander's Choice

Q flashed into the Alibi Room startling some of the human customers, the demon ones just blinked at Q and went back to their drinks. Q looked down the bar at Xander Harris tossing back shots of whiskey like it was water. Her aura of  'keep a way from me ' did not bother Q as he slid on the barstool next to her.

"Willie, my good man!" Q said, surprising the weasely looking bartender, "I'll have whatever the young lady is having and bring more for her too, if you will." Although Q didn't think the girl need anymore to drink if the empty shot glasses were anything too go by. Xander's hair looked as if it had been hacked off with a dull blade in a messy, ragged layered bob that barely reached the top of her shoulders matching the last image Q had been shown of her by the Powers That Be.

Xander Harris looked done. That was not a good look for any Xander Harris to have, Q thought. He hoped Xander would have enough interest in life to help control what had been unleashed in the reality he was going to put her in.

Q leaned over into Xander's space causing her to glare at him, " I have a deal for you."

Xander gave Q a slow once over from head to toe, taking in the dark leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans with boots the man was wearing. Q thought his dress should match the beings he interacted with. It always made the lower beings more comfortable just like when he was on the Enterprise he wore a Starfleet uniform.

Xander sighed, "Look you're pretty for a middle-aged dude..."

"Middle-aged!" Q squawked indignantly.

"But I'm interested in being your mid-life crisis," she muttered as she picked up another shot glass, "or whatever."

Q rolled his eyes. Why did humans always think it was about sex? Q snapped his fingers and everything in the bar went still and silent. Q watched as Xander blinked then reached out and poked Willie in the forehead with a finger. When the man didn't move or even breath she looked at Q. He grinned mischievously at Xander and whispered into her ear, "Interested now?""

Xander tapped an empty shot glass on the bar, It had been almost a year since the goddess turned human Glory,brought trouble to Xander's doorstep, it hadn't been her fault that her old lovers would not take no for and answer. And that Glory was happy with Ben. The ensuing fight had been brutal and the gods used Dawn's blood to open a way to their home reality. It had taken everyone working together to shove them through the portal without Glory. Spike had jumped through the portal to close it and that only worked because Dawn had been made from bother Xander and Spike this time rather than like Buffy in the 'Before'. Xander leaned over the bar and pulled out an open bottle of Jack Daniels, "Could be," she said as she poured more of the whiskey in to a couple of shot glasses, "Just tell me you are not a god."

"You are in luck!" Q said happily, "I'm Q."

Xander frowned, "Is that your name or what you are?"

"The easy answer id both."

Xander gave Q a long look before sliding a shot glass over to him, "Why do I think the answer is not all that easy."

Q smiles and points at the T.V. above the bar, it came on, on the screen two spaceships were engaged in battle, firing back and forth on each other.

"That a new Sci-fi show?' Xander asked, because it didn't look like one she had seen. The ships looked really cool! One was a bronze color with sharp edges to it and the other was silver that had a large saucer section but still had a sleek, fast look to her.

"The Powers That Be summoned me here. They want me to do something and threatened my son if I didn't do, as they want. Although if they even try to go through with the threat..." Q paused meaningfully, "I'd have to destroy them."

Xander blinked tipsily, "What do they want you to do?"

"They want me to rip you from this reality and put you in another."

Xander glared at Q. It wasn't him she was angry at though. Xander actually wished that she wasn't surprised something like this hadn't happened sooner given all the changes she had helped make to the currant timeline. "The Powers wanting rid of me? That's old news."

Xander's mother's marriage to Giles, and Ethan being involved with them. Had gotten the Watcher's Council all up in arms for reasons Xander still didn't understand. Buffy getting pregnant with the Destroyer because of a orgy she had with Xander, Spike and Angel. Had messed up a couple of prophecies concerning the souled vampires. Holtz appearing and kidnapping the baby...and then  the baby returning to them as a teenager, Dawn claimed that Connor was her soul mate. Faith not going to the darkside this time because of the close friendships she shared with the Scoobies and K.A.R.R.. Had brought the dark slayer in contact with a pair of brothers who hunted and had a lot of problems with Angels and Demons being after them for one reason or another. Cordelia having dated Willow and then the ensusing break up with the redhead had sent Willow into studying magic and meeting Tara McClay. Cordelia going all uber-bitch then started to date TJ O'Neill, the clone of Xander's uncle Jack O'Neill. The deaths Xander had stopped and the ones she couldn't in order to keep Sunnydale safe from the things that go bump in the night.

"I just didn't think they were allowed to, you know, THROW ME OUT OF REALITY!!!" Xander yelled throwing one of the shot glasses at the mirrored wall behind a froze Willie. She pick up another glass this on full of whiskey glaring at her reflection in the mirror.

Q shrugged carelessly, " Just this one. How ungrateful of  them. After all you've done to keep this plain of existence still...existing." He told her watching as Xander tossed back another shot.

"Spike was right!" Xander exclaimed waving her glass around, "No good deed goes unpunished!"

"Spike?" Q inquired.

"Spike's dead." Xander snarled into her glass, "The moron." Xander had not taken Spike's death well. If she wasn't here at Willie's she had been working out her issues the way most of those in her family did...with a vampire at the end of a stake or some demon on her claws. Lately Xander hadn't been all that picky, she reached over bar again she almost howled in pain when she moved, pulling on her ribs. The vampire she had picked a fight with earlier in the mall parking lot had gotten a few lucky shots in before she dusted it.

Q snapped his fingers, and a blond male vampire appeared looking around the bar confused, Q noticed the blond and frowned he hadn't met to do that the Hellmouth caused unforeseen interference with Q's powers if he wasn't extra watchfulwith them. With a snap of his fingers again he sent the blond back to where he had come from. Having the vampire back would make things more complicated that it need to be right now. "Yeah, he is. In many realities, " Q agreed with her, " In some they even like to kill him off as many times as possible."

Xander ignored that statement, "If you **can** destroy the PTB's," and Xander really didn't believe he could and that reflected in her voice, "Why are you going to do this?" Xander asked suddenly, "You don't seem like the lapdog type."

Q sighed explaining, "It's all about rank in the higher realms. Over everything you have the Great Creator, the one who made everything, you, me and the Mutli-verse. Then you have the Petty Gods, beings with all the powers of the Great Creator but cursed with humanlike emotions. You would not believe the trouble that caused HER. As for the Q, most of us don't really understand most species, we are kind of emotionally stunted if you will. So we like to test them to see if they had the ability to become like us. Most of you don't, by the way." That earned Q a glare as a shot glass was shoved in front of him. Which he tossed back with a grin. "The Powers That Be, The First Evil and the Old Ones are next. The Angels  and the Fallen follow with the Supernatual Creatures, Magic Users, and at the very bottom of all of that? Pure humans...And I had to dumb that down for your small primitive human mind could understand that."

Xander turned glowing demonic green eyes on Q. When she spoke her voice was intoned, like two different people were speaking at the same time, one was Xander's normal human voice and the other was deeper, rougher, raspy as she said, "Would throwing you through a wall _prove_ just how primitive I am?"

"How rude you are, Shakarri!" Q exclaimed delighted by the Goddess's appearance in Xander. "You are a Primal Goddess, you know The Power's That Be have oversight in many of the other realities of the Multi-verse. Just not in mine. That means they can harm me or mine. And I will not allow that even if it means removing you and Xander from this reality for them. I don't like it...but the Continuum is to weak from civil war to fight them on this."

Shakarri hadn't really had many dealings with the Q; they had mostly stayed in the Continuum and away from the politics of other realities if they could help it. It surprised her to hear of a war between the Q. The few she had met had struck her as unemotional and dis interested in other beings but Q or others with powers similar to the Q like the Petty Gods. Or so she whispered in Xander's mind.

' _That makes no sense!'_ Xander all but yelled at Shakarri's thoughts and what Q had said. Xander wondered what she had done in a past life that was so bad she deserved all the crazy that happened to her?

Q set his shot glass down, "I'm going to give you something Xander's in the Multi-verse _don't_ get."

"What's that?"

"A choice," Then Q explained about the promise the PTB's gave to Q about Xander's family. Q saw the rebellious look cross Xander's face and told her, "If you refuse? If you fight this? Do not think for one moment that the Powers would not retaliate. Because it would _not_ _be you_ they would retaliated against."

"My family?"

"And all those you love, " Q said softly, "Never let it said the Power That Be don't know what can hurt their pawns the most."

Xander looked back up at the T.V. the scene had changed to a man with brownish-blond hair and eyes that were such a deep pain-filled _blue._ They night have been even bluer than Spike's had been. There was something...something about the man that made Xander sit up and take noticed of him. It wasn't that he was...well, pretty, cause he was. He kind of reminded Xander of the actor that played in the remake of Jack Ryan movie. No, it was something else.

It could have been the fact he was being pinned to a wall by a snarling...VAMPIRE???

What the hell? Why? Why were there VAMPIRES IN SPACE!! The scenes on the T.V. flashed by quickly showing other people on the ship being savagely attacked by the vampires and the crew of the ship fighting back as well as they could.

"They don't know how..."Q said. Xander looked away from the T.V. to Q, "to fight them. Or kill them. Not like you do."

Damn Q, **now** he had her attention! If the Powers kept their word then Xander's family would know a mostly normal and happy life," Will they keep their promise?"

"I'll make sure of it." Q swore quietly.

Xander tossed back one moreshot then said to Q, "You had me at spaceships..."

 

 

 


	3. Battle For The NCC-1701 Pt. 1

**Timeline**

**Earth date: 2258 Five Months After The Death of Nero**

**Location: Edges of Uncharted Space** **U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701**

 

James T. Kirk was sure he'd had better days when the snarling Vampiran slammed him against the corridor wall of his ship. Kirk counted any day when he didn't get bloody or something broken as a good day. He didn't have too many good days since he had became captain of the Enterprise. After the destruction of Vulcan and the death of Nero. It was a Vulcan ship that attacked them which made no sense until their shields had been breached and the Vampirans started to beam aboard.

Vampirans had made themselves know a few years ago. No one thought Vampirans were even real because they attacked in stolen ships from other alien species. They could use the tech from other species but did not seem able to create their own. But the few survivors from the attack confirmed that Vampirans were indeed real.

Vampirans could fool you into thinking they were whatever alien race they looked like, Bajorian, Human, whatever they were until they grew angry, hungry or stupid enough and then their true faces showed. Many of the alien races they thought they were demons from old myths come to life because Vampirans drank blood to survive. They were also stronger and faster...so far only it was only Vulcan's that were known to have the physical strength to match Vampirans. If only for the fact it was rare for a Vampiran into one of them.

Vampiran were in Kirk's opinion like Tribbles they fed, bred and that was it.

Kirk knew by the grin on the Vampiran's face he didn't have long to live. Kirk grimaced death by Vampiran was painful and brutal...when the air seemed to shake and shimmer around him. Kirk frowned, ' _I should be screaming in pain... Why am I not?'_

He looked at the Vampiran that was frozen in mid-lounge for Kirk's throat, in the corridor saw his battling and in some cases being fed on frozen along with their attackers.

"Neat trick, huh?"

Kirk turned, careful to avoid the fangs of the Vampiran that pinned him. He saw a pretty young woman with dark hair cut in a messy, ragged bob that came to her shoulders with dark brown eyes that shone with amusement at him. She was dressed in black leather jacket, a dark shirt with some sort of archaic writing on it, jeans, with black lace up boots. She was standing next to an older blue eyes man, his dark hair that came to a widow's peak, his face had a haughty expression that turned delighted when he was looked down at Starfleet uniform, command gold, he in was dress in, "I like this! It's so stylish!"

"Q!" the girl said rolling her eyes, "Tell him why we're here." As she walked up to Kirk and pulled the Vampiran off of him letting the frozen creature fall to the ground with a look of distaste.

"Fine, you're so bossy! I can see why the Powers didn't like you."

"Now Q!" She said, glaring.

"This is Xander Harris. She can teach you jhow to fight these..."Q trailed off looking down at the Vampiran making a face at it, "Things. She comes from a reality were they are like cockroaches. She has the knowledge and the ability to fight them. Let her help you and your crew." Q turned to Xander," This is Captain Jamed T. Kirk," Q paused as if weighting his words then settled with, "Don't kill him if he hits on you." Q mostly told Xander this because Kirk's exploits were well known through the multi-verse and it was just not his ability to bed almost any women that had made him so well known. "He's going to be important later."

"Nice," Xander muttered at Q. Higher powers never took and interest in mortals unless that had or were going to save the world or a universe.

"You two appear out of nowhere and I'm suppose to trust that this is not some kind of trick?" Kirk asked rubbing his neck. Xander stepped closed to him and he saw just how pretty her dark brown eyes were, as she grabbed his chin twisting it to the side to get a better look at his neck.

"It barely grazed you with it's fangs. You'll be fine." Xander said letting him go and went to kneel down next to the Vampiran. Q was about say something, when Xander reached behind her and pulled out a wooden stake from a back holster in her jacket. Kirk caught the movement and watched as she slammed the stake into the creature's heart. She quickly pulled the stake out and to Kirk's amazement the Vampiran exploded into dust before his eyes. Just like the vampires in old pre-warp earth legends said they did. He couldn't believe that a simple piece of wood did what their phasers couldn't. She tossed it to Kirk who fumble it a bit but caught it.

"Can you make more of those?"

Kirk looked down at it and was sure that the replecators could do it. He nodded.

"So glad you are friends now," Q mocked sarcastically. Kirk was sure he didn't like him.

Xander only rolled her eyes at Q, "Was there anything else before you leave me here?"

Q started to shake his head but stopped,  "It's just...know that the old ways work the best, despite all of the new tech." Q trailed off turning to address Kirk, "This has been a one way trip for Xander. She can't return to her home reality. Xander will need help adjusting to this one. It will be **your** job to help her do so."

Kirk wondered why it was so important that she was here. But her could figure that out later. Right now he had a ship and it's crew to save.

"Live fast, Xander Harris." Q said softly.

Xander inclined her head, "Never die..."

Kirk didn't have time to ponder their odd words for Q disappeared with a snap of his fingers in a flash of bright white light. There was an explosion of sound and movement after so long in the silence stillness, sounded deafening to human ears. Kirk barely avoided the male Vampiran that came at him. Xander grabbed him and used the Vampiran's own momentum to shove him into a wall, tow or three times dazing the creature. He had hit  the wall hard enough to break his nose and green blood ran down the wall. the wail of pain caused others of it's kind to pause with shocked expressions. Xander slammed the staked she pulled out of her jacket pocket into the Vampiran's chest... Nothing happened.

Xander frowned and did it again...still nothing.

"Are you attempting to stab me in the heart?" the Vampiran asked cursorily, "That's where it would be if I was a human."

"Yes?" Xander said confused, she looked at the green blood on the wall.

"My heart is located were the human liver would be..."The Vampiran trailed off as Xander slammed the stake into the spot.

"Thanks,"Xander said brightly as the vampire dusted. Xander frowned at the dust it seemed to be more copper in color than black color she was use to, she shrugged and decided to think about that later.

The tide of battle changed after the dusting of the Vampiran.

The other Vampirans were worried. A human knew how to kill them, it would not be long before others would know how do the same. The crewmembers in sight now knew the fight was not hopeless and renewed their fighting with a new hope.

Kirk told Xander they had to get to a replicator. When another Vamprian attacked them, Xander broke it's neck in a smooth movement, it fell to the ground face first Xander clamly ripped out its spine with a CLAWED hand? Kirk did a double take, between one moment and the next Xander had morphed into something new. Her eyes glowed a bright green, she had small sharp fangs that and her hair was now a mixture brown and blonde with black spots through it, the pattern followed on the girls fur covered arms, and her black clawed, yes, clawed fingers dripped with the blood of the Vamprian.

"Xander?"Kirk asked just to confirm it was  the same girl.

"Don't be afraid. I'm still mostly human."

"Mostly human? It's..." Kirk walked closer to her and touched a lock of her short hair. Which Xander allowed, "Really cool!" Kirk exclaimed shaking his head. He would think more about this new form of Xander's later and ran to the nearest room with a replicator. Xander followed behind until she saw some of the crew members being attacked. She looked at Kirk, he waved her away with, "Help them!"

Xander nodded and did so. Kirk got to the replicator and started the program to reproduce the staked and got all the replicators all over the ship to spit them out randomly. He then walked over to a wall com-unit and hit a button, "This is Captain James Kirk. Use the weapons that the relicators are making against the Vampirans. They do have a weakness! Stab the stake into where the heart would be for whatever alien race they are! Work together and _we can defeat them!_ Kirk out."

' _We will defeat them.'_ Kirk thought as he turned off the com-unit and grabbed up a handful of stakes and went to help his crew and find Xander Harris.

 

 

 


	4. Battle For-Pt.2

Xander ran down the corridor, staking vampires left and right as she went. This place, Xander thought, had more vamps than a Sunnydale graveyard on a Friday night. She slammed the stake into the back of an alien with really big oval eyes that took up most of their face, so the ridges of its game face were smaller than that of what Xander normally saw on a vampire. Sadly, it was not the strangest thing she had seen. The vampire had ben holding a small alien wearing a similar uniform to Kirk's only it's shirt was red. It had greenish-ridged rough skin and small beady black eyes. The smaller alien hit the ground rolling when the vampire was dusted, "You okay?" Xander asked hoping it could understand her.

The alien rolled its eyes at Xander. Xander wondered if that was how it's kind blinked because it didn't have any eyelids that she could see.

"Okay," It's croaked out.

Xander heard a scream from down the hall, she looked at the alien but it waved her off, "Go...help...others!"

"Right," Xander said running toward the screams she was brought when she turned the corn she was brought up short at the sight of a young curly haired blond boy, who couldn't have been any older than sixteen. He stood in front of a group of four vamps holding, yes, that was a sword? Screaming at them in Russian? The vampires actually looked terrified of the boy and turned hopeful eyes to Xander. What they were hoping for? Xander would never know. Since the boy decided that yelling was not enough and beheaded two of the vampires with a single but clumsy swing of the sword as the other to ran towards Xander who dusted them easily.

"Wow," Xander said bringing the wild-eyed boys attention to her, "You're a vicious little thing, aren't you/"

The boy drew himself up to his full height and stated proudly, "I am Russian."

"Of course, you are." Xander argeed brightly, like she was going to argue with the crazy kid with the sharp sword! Her mother taught her better than that. "Because everyone knows how dangerous the Russians are."

That earned her a big smile from the boy.

"Oh, there is a small green dude down the hall..." Xander started to say as the boy's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Keenser!" then took off down the way Xander had come.

Okay, then..." Xander muttered and heard Kirk's voice over the inner-com telling everyone about the wooden stakes and how they can kill Vampirans. Vampirans, what a creative name, it had to have come from a vampire, Xander thought in distaste. Kirk's little speech seemed to help the crew renew their efforts to fight. Xander growled at the vamp that hit her, causing her to be knocked to the ground. Raising up in her demon form, which she was stronger in an any vampire. The Vampire in front of her had ridges bigger than any vampire she had ever seen and that was _before_ it went into game face. Luckily it bled a red-ish color and Xander made a lucky guess at where it's heart might be... But it put up one hell of a fight, slamming its fist repeatedly into her ribs before she could finally dust it.

"That's not possible! Only Vulcan have the strength to match us!" Said a blue skinned alien with white hair and...antennas?

Really?

Blue and antennas?

Seriously?

Was this going to be Xander's life now?

"I don't know what those are but if they don't like vamps? I'm all for meeting them." Xander muttered, whirling the stake in her hand. But the blue skinned vamp burst into dust, Xander turned her head away coughing. When she could open her eyes and breath again, she saw a very handsome man with dark eyes, pale skin that had a light greenish tint to it. His hair was cut in the most horrible bowl cut ever but it seemed to suit him strangely enough. His most striking feature were the pointed elf like ears he had. His uniform was blue and Xander wonderedif the different colors meant different ranks?

"I am Commander Spock. Identify your self and state why you are on this ship."

straight to the point, Xander thought, sure she liked him already. "I'm Xander Harris. I'm here to help. Captain Kirk knows Im here." Xander was sure Spock made a face at Kirk's name but it happened so quickly she couldn't be sure. "What are you?" Because like some of the rest of the people she had seen on this ship, he wasn't human, that she could sense.

"I am Vulcan." He said swing up a weapon ,with an arching flat blade on one end and a heavy looking metal ball on the other, in to view.

' _That explained how the vamp dusted,"_ Xander thought, when she saw the two dark green skinned men creeping up on Spock, "Down!" she yelled, Spock dropped, as her stake flew through the air hitting one of them in the heart. Spock turned the ball of the weapon on the other vampire as he quickly stood up, hitting it in the stomach then he reversed the weapon to bring the blade across it's middle, making it's insides fall out. A moment later the vampire joined it's inners on the floor. Looking up at Spock the vampire whispered, "I thought Vulcans were pacifists?"

"We can defend ourselves were we must."

' _Well that was go to know,'_ Xander thought before she told him, "You have to finish it." He gave her a confused look, "You have you kill him before he heals. Or he will get up and kill you anything that gets in his way of feeding. That's what vampires do,"

"They are called Vampirans." Spock corrected her.

"A new name doesn't change what they are."

"What are they?"

Xander looked down at the whining vampire at their feet. It probably looked weak and defeated to Spock's eyes. Xander knew better though. "Demons? A parasite? Take your pick..." about that time the green skinned vamp lunged at Spock, who turned shoving the blade of the weapon striking the creatures neck, removing the head from the body.

"Ashes to ashes..." Xander said softly as the dust of the vampire fell to the floor. The dark haired man looked shocked at his actions. "It won't get easier but it must be done or they will kill everyone on this ship."

Spock slowly nodded, he had seen the deaths, these creatures caused by their need to feed. What he did not understand was the senseless violence and death by other means when they didn't choose to feed from their victim. Spock did not understand that at all. "We must find the Captain."

"Sounds like a plan, but..." Xander pointed over Spock's shoulder behind him where a small group of vampires stood. she casually pulled other stake from her jacket pocket, stepping forward she let her eyes glow bright green and she snarled at the vampires making them shiver in response, "Let's do this."

"Fascinating," Spock said, then they were attacked.

***  
Ensign Mary Penn watched from the shadows as Commander Spock fought back to back with the animalistic fur covered young female against the Vampirans.

"You'll pay for that!"

Mary heard a Vampiran snarl.

"Goddess! I got tossed out of my reality for this? It's the same thing but in space? Can't you guys ever be original?"

"Why are you tying to agonize the Vampiran? I do not see the point of that." The Commander said, as he brought the Vulcan Lirpa through the vampires neck.

"Because it's fun?"

The Commander gave the woman a long look and muttered something in his native language as he continued down the hall.

"What?" Asked the woman, "No, really, what did you say? Hey! Wait up!"

Mary sighed in relief when they got out of sight and she creped out of the shadows she had been hiding in. She smiled darkly to herself and let her face shift to her Vampiran one, time to find some ome to eat...before she could take another step she felt a sharp pain in her chest, looking down she saw the tip of a wooden stake sticking out where her heart should have been. The last thing she heard was the Commander say was, "You were right..." as she turned to dust," there was a Vampiran there."


	5. Battle For-Pt.3

Xander followed Commander Spock until they came upon Captain Kirk fighting a vampire on his own. It was one of those that had the large ridged brow even before going into demon face. Xander had to admit that Kirk could fight and was even holding his own quite well for a normal human. The vampire said something in a language that Xander didn't understand but made Kirk's face go red and he said something back that caused the vampire to growl at him. Since the vampire had it's back to Xander she was able to walk right up to it. She tapped him on the shoulder, "What," the vamp snarled in a deep voice at her.

"Look down," Xander told him.

"Why?" Asked the vampire looking down to see a stake in his chest. "Well Fu-" but dusted before it could finish speaking.

Xander shook her head, "You'd think they would say something different." she turned to Kirk biting out harshly, "Do you know how stupid that was? that vampire could have killed you! You _never_ take on a vamp one on one if you don't have too!"

Kirk smirked, "But it didn't.'

The cocksure answer made Xander narrow her eyes at him, "You got lucky."

Kirk's smirk got bigger," Let's hope my luck holds out then." Leading them to the Rec. Room Four, "It has so far."

Spock wanted to roll his eyes at Kirk for his arrogance but knew such a reaction would not be appropriate. Because so far the Captain's luck had done just that, it just wasn't logical.

Xander leaned against the wall next to the door of the Rec. Room listening to Kirk and Spock as they threw ideas back and forth about what to do and snarking at each other but when it looked like they were about to come to blows Xander let out a whistle.

Kirk winced at the sound, "You did that really loud."

Xander rolled her eyed asking, "How many levels does this ship have?" She blinked when Spock answered with, "The ship is 167 meters in height and 399 meters in length."

"So going by levels would take too long," Xander muttered to herself, she looked up at the ceiling frowning at the low flickering lights...she was having a thought that was quacking becoming an idea, "The lights..."

"What about them?" Spock asked tensely.

"Can you change the spectrum of them?"

"To what?" Kirk asked.

"Ultraviolet? Like sunlight?"

"That is possible, But why?" Spock asked.

"Vampires are..."

"Vampirans," Spock corrected her.

"Call them what you like, "Xander said with a careless shrug, "They are vampires to me. I guess you could say they are allergic to sunlight. What time is it anyway?"

"0123 proximally," Spock told her.

"Night?"

"Yes."

 _Even in space vamps attack at night,_ Xander thought. _Nice to know they were still creatures of habit._

"Just how allerigic are they?" Kirk asked.

"They'll dust on contact with sunlight." Xander told them bluntly.

Kirk nodded, "I like this plan. Let's go with this plan."

"Captian?" Spock asked wondering why they man was so willing to trust someone who had appeared out of nowhere?

Kirk turned to his first officer, "Do you have a better plan, Mr. Spock? because if you do, let's hear it."

Spock opened his mouth but quickly closed it when he realized that he didn't have a better plan, he sighed, "We have to get to Engineering..." he trailed off when Kirk headed over to a panel and pooped it open. Kirk started to fiddle with the insides of it.

"I need a tool kit," Kirk muttered.

Xander watched as Spock got the Captian one from a nearby room. When Kirk opened it he made a happy noise and dug around until he found what ever he needed to work on the inside of the wall with.

"By pass that..."Kirk muttered, "Change that code to this," he said pressing what looked like wires to Xander.

"Captian! If you change that code you will disrupt the gravity of the ship." Spock warned.

Kiek paused and gave the dark haired man a curious look, "Really? Huh, didn't know that," then shrugged ignoring Spock's shocked look as he went back to work.

"Is this going to take long?" Xander asked.

 "Patients is a virture." Kirk said, cursing under his breath when his hand slipped and hit the wall.

"Xander sighed, worriedly, "It's just that the screaming as died down," she looked at the closed door, "that can mean a couple of things."

"Oh, like what?" Kirk asked distractedly as Spock handed him another tool.

"Your crew won," Xander said, but didn't think that was likely. And at Spock's look said so with, "Or they lost."

Kirk glared at Xander, "You're a 'glass half empty' kind of girl, aren't you."

"Buy me a drink when this is over," Xander said smirking at him," And find out."

"I just might do that," Kirk said, "Oh, and I'm done. I could only get it to emulate the sunlight of Earth will that work?"

"Let's hope so." Xander muttered. Kirk nodded and touched a wire-thing and soon after Xander could fell a rise in the temperature she sighed at the increased heat. Xander hadn't realized just how cold she had been, "It should give us an advantage, if nothing else."

***

Pavel Chekov let out a victotious yell when the Vampirans began to dust for no reason he could see... The Captain and Commander must have come up with a way to save them. He could hear the same sort of cheers from the others down the corridor. Chekov glanced at where Keenser should have been. He sighed and hoped the alien was making his way to Engineering. Chekov knew he needed to get to the Bridge. Chekov looked down at the sword he was holding and wondered if Hikaru would yell at him for touching his sword?

***

Scotty frowned when the pretty girl who had been flirting with him exploded into dust. He shrugged, not like anything could have come from it anyways, he was already spoken for, he knew. He went back to working on the Warp Core wondering just where Keenser had gotten too.

***

Gaila kicked the Orion Vampiran in the crotch. How dare the slaver bastard try to touch her without her permission. She smirked when the creature began to smoke then exploded into green dust.

***

Ensign Crusher was gratefully surprised when the Vampiran let him go. The Vampiran was howling in pain and shaking his leg. Crusher looked down and saw Keenser biting the Vampiran on the ankle.

***

Xander could hear the cheering when she opened the door of the Rec Room.

"I think it worked rather well," Kirk said listening to the cheers, proudly.

"Captain, I do believe we should get to the Bridge." Spock said.

Kirk nodded. 


	6. Battle For-Pt.4

The Enterprise rocked harshly to the left as Xander, Kirk and Spock stumbled out of the turbo -lift and almost into each other as they got to the bridge.

"Hail them!" Kirk barked as the ship took another hit.

"...What do you think I've been doing, Captain?" Came the sarcastic reply from a dark skinned woman with long onyx hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a short red uniform that ended at high on her thigh with knee high black boots. She was sitting at some sort of switch board thing, that Xander could see.

Kirk didn't spare the woman a look as he snarled, "Do it again, Uhura!" He made his way over to a chair in the middle of the room. The Asian man sitting in it, quickly got out of it and went over to a chair and bench-desk that was in  fornt of a large looking flat screen TV. On it showed the ship that Xander had seen on the TV at Willie's bar. Spock was standing at what must be his station, Xander assumed.

"Captain, shields are at seventy-eight percent." Spock said reading information from the consul.

Xander was standing by Kirk's chair, feeling out of place and useless...she hated that feeling.

"Sulu," Kirk said addressing the Asian man, "Fire a warning shot."

Xander watched as the bronze colored ship rocked from the red laser that was fired at it.

"...Sir!" Uhura exclaimed, "They're hailing us!"

"On screen!" Kirk yelled.

On the Veiw Screen a blonde woman appeared in her demon face. She was dressed in a blue and white lace dress that hugged her every curve, it showed a good amount of her cleavage and the dress split high up the side of the skirt exposing a lot of her thigh. She was yelling at some one off screen...when her demon face melted away to reveal...

_Harmony Kendall?_

Xander blinked in shock and rubbed her eyes, tiredly. The blonde vampire had disappeared after the battle of Sunnydale's graduating high school class. Rumor had she had been vamped. So it made a kind of horrible sense that, of course, _Harmony Kendall_ would be here! That was just the way Xander's luck worked, right?

"I am Captain James T. Kirk..."

"You're cute!" Harmony gushed giving Kirk a slow once over with her eyes.

"...Of the...thank you?" Kirk muttered confused, detrailed by the pretty smile he got.

"Too cute to kill, I'm Hamony by the way. Hey, I need a new Consort. Had to stake the last one after he got all boring."

The bridge crew could only stare at the blonde on the screen in surprise. Kirk was trying to  stutter out an answer. Because that was way too much like the alien princesses or priestesses that wanted to keep him when he visited their worlds. Kirk was sure that Spock was getting tired of having to recuse him all the time.

"Harmony, what are you doing here?" Xander asked coldly.

Kirk wondered how Xander knew the blonde Vampiran. The blonde looked away from Kirk to the dark haired girl. Xander was shifting from her human form to her other more animalistic form as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Harmony stared blankly for a moment, then asked, "Xander? Xander Harris? I haven't seen you since high school graduation!" A dark expression crossed Harmony's face, "Do you know what I've been through? A vampire turned me! And he wasn't even cute. Then a few days later I find myself on some alien planet with Crazy-Masy! The planet had _three moons,_ Xander! We almost straved and we would have if it hadn't been for that colony."

Harmony sniffed distainfully, "And the fashions, Xander..." she bemoaned leaning forward, whispering, "are hideous! Just look at what they are wearing!" she pointed at the crew of the Enterprise. With a sigh she continued, "It took awhile but I figured out I was in a different reality...one without any vampires at all!"

"No Vampires?" Xander whispered shocked. The idea was so _forgien_ to Xander she could hardly understand it. Vampires were a fact of life...the sun rose in the east, Deadboy was broody and vampire's were real. Her whole life was so confused with vampires and demons that a world or universe without them was an unimaginable paradise to Xander.

"I was surprised when I figured out I could turn aliens," the glee in Harmony's voice was what broke through to Xander.

"You...turned...you spread....how? Why would you..." Xander shook her head, to spread that horror on a reality that literal had no defense against it was so wrong...that Xander could hardly contemplate it.

"I was really lonely!" Harmony pouted, "But Now I'm a queen. Did you ever think I'd be the queen of anything? No Slayers or Hunters? It's like and all you can eat lunch. And I did that."

Without Slayers or even hunters it would not be long before the vampires were all but unstoppable. Xander turned to look at Uhura, Xander brought her finger across her throat. Uhura frowned, looking at Kirk a he gave a subtle nod, Uhura muted the screen. Xander could see Kirk understood the horror Harmony had brought to his reality. These past few hours had shown Kirk just how dangerous Vampirans were...they were a menace that had to be stopped.

"Can the Enterprise vaporize that ship?" Xander asked, coldly.

The Asian man turned in his seat, "Captain? Maybe we can reason with them?"

Xander snorted, "Do you reason with a hamburger when it's on your plate," her voice hard as she said, "we are food to them. That is unless one of them takes a liking to you..."

"Lt. Sulu."

""And they make you into one of them, Lt. Sulu." xander told him plainly, "Your reanimated soulless corpse would be walking around killing everyone you loved or cared about."

"But.."

" _Nyet!"_ It was said by the blond Russian boy Xander had seen earlier, he hit the consul in fornt of him, "No, Hikaru."

"Pavel..."Sulu started.

"No! I have seen them! I have _fought_ them!"

"With _my_ sword!" Sulu said angrily. The blond boy blushed at the accusation but did not deny it.

Looking around on the faces of the bridge crew Xander could see then many of then just didn't understand. "How many vampires boarded the ship?"

"Vampirans," Spock corrected, "and sixty."

"How many crew members did the Enterprise have before the attack?"

"Four hundred."

"And after?"

Spock frowned, then typed on his consul, "The death count is not yet complete...but," Spock paused. kirk turned his chair to look at his first officer when his voice trailed off,

"Commander?"

Spock looked pale as he answered, "One hundred and seventy -five..."

"Imagine what the losses would be on a planet that had no idea what they were dealing with?" Xander told the bridge crew.

That...that was just unthinkable. It also could not be allowed to happen, not on his watch, thought Kirk. Kirk's face hardened, "Arm and lock torpedoes on that ship!"

"Aye, Captain.' Sulu said and if there was any reluctance in his voice everyone ignored it, "Torpedoes armed and locked on target."

Xander looked at Uhura, "Can you make it so she can hear me again?"

Uhura nodded, doing that.

"...Really I don't see what the issue was...his dick grew back," Harmony said vapidly, curling a lock of her hair around a finger. Not realizing that she had been muted and they had no idea what she was talking about. Xander along with every man on the bridge flinched at the statement.

"Sounds like fun, but Harm?" Xander said getting the blonde vampire's attention, "You've forgotten something."

"What?"

"I'm a hunter." Xander said flatly, nodding at Kirk.

"Fire torpedoes!" the Captain ordered harshly.

The torpedoes were fired and hit the Vampiran ship; Xander could see Harmony's surprised reaction when the torpedoes impact on her ship caused the blonde to fall out of her chair. Harmony snarled at a minion, "Why didn't you say they were going to do that! What should I do?" The minion hissed something at he blonde that caused Harmony to glare at him, "I so, knew that," she said lamely before shouting, "Return fire!"

Blasts from the other ship sent the Enterprise rocking again, making Xander lose her footing and fall into Kirk's lap. He grabbed her around the waist to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Damn you, Harris!" Harmony screamed before the view screen when blank for a moment the an image of the now damaged bronze colored ship was what she could see.

"Fire phasers! Fire!" Kirk yelled at Sulu. The Vampiran ship was being bombarded with torpedoes and phaser fire. Xander could see small explosions happening on the other ship that caused a chain reaction of bigger ones until the screen whited-out so brightly that Xander had to close her eyes. When Xander opened her eyes again she could see small pieces of the ship floating in the star covered background of space.

"Bye Harm." Xander whispered, mourning her childhood frienemy.

Kirk leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply, Xander noticed something and couldn't help herself as she raised an eyebrow at him when she said, "So, was it the battle or are you just happy to see me, Captain?"

Kirk gave her an irrated look at the innuendo and shoved her off his lap. Xander made a small pained sound when she hit the floor.

"Not the reaction I vould have if a pretty girl fell into my lap, Keptain." Pavel said cheekily noticing when Sulu glared at him.

Xander opened her mouth to reply but began to cough...she noticed she was having trouble breathing? She coughed again, wiping her hand across her mouth when she felt wetness on it, she was surprised to see her hand stained with red. Kirk was the first to react, he hit a button on his chair, "Scotty! Medical Emergency! Two to beam to sickbay."

The last thing Xander heard was a Scottish accent answering Kirk as everything went dark.

 


	7. Doctor Know Best

Xander groaned, blinking awake to a pair of concerned and very pretty eyes.

"Awake I see." Muttered a low southern accented voice that belonged to the eyes, "Why are you awake?" The voice reminded Xander of her mother's best sipping whiskey. "You should be out for another six hours!"

Xander frowned drugs had weird affects on her sometimes they worked like they should and other times they didn't.

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. You're in Sickbay."

"Xander Harris," she muttered to the doctor.

McCoy shook his head, "Your ribs were quite a mess. They caused some damage to your right lung. It was touch and go until your natural healing factor kicked in." He raised a eyebrow at her, "Don't normally see that type of thing in a _normal_ human." He held up what looked like a blinking salt shaker, running it over and around her head. "which is what _this_ tells me you are."

Xander shrugged trying to sit up, "Hey, now," McCoy said gently, pushing her back down onto the bed. "Don't be ruining what little work I did do on you."

Xander frowned when she noticed she was in hospital scrubs. She reached out and grabbed McCoy by the front of his blue uniform shirt, yanking him down to her she could hiss," Where are my clothes? If anything happened to my leather jacket or my weapons? Someone will pay!"

With a grumpy expression McCoy said, "Your things are fine," he paused, "Though Security wants to play with some of your weapons. I didn't think a person could hide so many on them."

Xander snorted, "Nice to know some things don't change no matter the reality your in."

McCoy looked amused as he stepped away from her bed when she let his go, revealing Kirk slumped in a nearby chair...snoring. "What's with him?" Xander asked.

"He," and Xander could hear ' _the idiot'_ in the doctor's voice, "has been up for the last three days straight. For a while I thought he was delusional going on about a threat to the ship," McCoy paused, "then the Vampirans attacked." McCoy ran the salt shaker thing over Kirk and made a pleased sound at whatever it told him. "I had to hypo his ass out. Just to get him to rest." He turned, " So, Miss Harris, what is your story?"

Xander grimaced, "Can you wake the Captain? It's a story I only want to tell once."

McCoy nodded as he got a thing that looked like a socket wrench but had a square head. He pressed it to Kirk's neck. Kirk came awake with a wild-eyed look and a "Damn it, Bones! I hate it when you do that!"

Kirk noticed Xander, "Hey..."he drawled, ignoring it when McCoy rolled his eyes, "You look better...less with the spiting up of blood."

"Really?" Xander asked, "And here I thought that was such a good look for."

"It's not a good look for anyone," McCoy said to Xander before snarling at Kirk, "Stop flirting with my patients, Jim!"

Kirk gave the doctor a wicked grin, "Does this mean I can flirt with you?"

"You like being knocked out by hypo-spray, don't you, Jimmy." McCoy asked with a dark smile.

Kirk's expression turned to one of annoyed fear, "No," he said flatly, "I do not."

When Xander tried to sit up this time, Kirk rushed out of his seat to help her ignoring McCoy's glares and mutters. Xander could see the other doctors and nurses help other injured people. Xander noticed a bed with a sheet covered body next to her bed.

"Poor Lt. Avery," McCoy sighed, "I don't have the personal to move him to the morgue moment..."McCoy trailed off, "They're helping the living."

Xander shrugged, "Not first time I've slept this close to a corpse." That earned her a look from both men.

Kirk changed the subject when he asked, "Tell me what you know about Vampirans. You were fighting them like it was second nature to you."

Xander nodded and began with Sunnydale and the Hellouth. She told them how Vampires are killed and what Slayers were and some of the villains she and her friends had gone against. She paused every so often to answer question and to glance at the sheet covered corpse. Xander told them about the end of the world and the ' _do-over'_ she got. About being the host of a Primal Goddess and being having a mystical sex change.

From McCoy, Xander got, "That can't have been good for your body or mind," as he ran the salt shaker over her again. "this says you're a Seventeen-Eighteen year old girl with high blood pressure and weird hormonal levels, which the mystical sex change could account for and completely healed ribs..."

"Well, Southern Comfort, I'm at my peak health. I will always be physically a teenager because that was the age I was when I merged with Shakarri."

"What about mentally?" McCoy asked.

Xander shrugged, "If you count the ' _do-over'_...I'm about thirty one."

Kirk's reaction once he got over the age thing(Which wasn't a big deal because many alien races aged slower or faster than humans) was, "So, does that mean you only like women," he asked in a mournful tone.

McCoy hissed, "Not your business," slapping the blonde man on the back of the head. As if that could knock the thoughts Kirk was having about tempting Xander into his bed.

Xander smirked, "Actually I like both women and men. If they are smart and interesting."

"I'm smart," Kirk muttered, "genius even. I'm interesting...youngest Captain in the Fleet at twenty-six."

Xander wasn't sure but she thought you had to be a lot older that that to hold such a high rank and this was a military ship if the uniforms were anything to go by so it was understandable when she asked, "did half the fleet die or something?"

"Pretty much," McCoy said.

Kirk glared at the doctor.

Xander explained meeting Q and the reasons why she was cast of her reality or at least what she _thought_ they were. Xander looked over at McCoy, "You do know you are going to have to cremate all those who died from blood loss, right?"

"Why?"

"Vampires make ore of their kind through blood exchange. Depending on how much blood the victim get will depend on how long it takes until they rise again. Vampires only make other when they need a skill that person had or they need cannon fodder or and this is rare, when they like something about the person."

McCoy got a disbelieving look, "The dead don't walk again, darling."

"Do people turn to dust in sunlight or when you stab them with wooden stake to the heart? But vampire do, " Xander snarled glaring at the sheet covered corpse, "And would you do something about him! That growling is getting on my nerves!"

Kirk asked "Who," the corpse of Avery popped up snarling in vampire-face. Avery made a grab for McCoy who was the closet to him. Xander rolled off the bed and slammed her fist into the vampire's face causing him to fall over the bed he was on and away from McCoy. The doctor bolted over to a medical stand looking through it.

"A weapon would be nice!" Xander bit out as the vamp shoved her. Xander kicked him in the stomach. He hit the wall and bounced off it, throwing out his fist he caught Xander in the _ribs_... pain shot through Xander's side and she hit the floor.

Avery lunged for Kirk but the vampire frozed when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he looked over his shoulder to see the doctor had a bland expression as he whirled the hypo-spray between his fingers. Avery dropped to the floor out like some one flipped a switch.

"Bones! I've said it before but man, you are a Hypo-Ninja!" Kirk crowed. McCoy rolled his eyes at Kirk while he helped Xander carefully to her feet. He ran the tri-corder over Xander, "Huh, your blood pressure is down and...your ribs are bruised."

Xander nodded absently looking at the passed out vampire on the floor, "What did you give him?"

"Enough sedatives to down two full grown elephants."

Xander got a thoughtful look, "That would do it."

Kirk walked over to the vampire pulling out a stake from behind his back, where he had hidden it, he knelt down and stake it before anyone could say anything. "We will start cremating the dead." Knowing his crew would not survive a second wave of attack by their own dead.

"Hey how about some real clothes and some food?" Xander asked.

Kirk shook his head, "Sorry I have to follow regs. Which means I got to put you in the brig. Now that Bones healed you all up, until I can figure out if you are a threat to my ship."

"Are you kidding?" Xander asked in disbelief.

Kirk shook his head.

Xander growled but before she could do anything she felt a sharp stinging pain in her neck. Everything started to get warm and fuzzy around the edges. The last thing she thought she heard was Kirk saying, "...Ninja, Bones I swear!"

 


	8. What's a Mindmeld

“Nice cell,” Xander muttered, sprawled on the surprisingly comfortable gray couch-bench thing. Did Kirk really think this giant fish tank was going to keep her prisoner? Xander had to admit it was nice as far as cells when. It was the cleanest one she had been in anyway. She understood that Kirk had rules he had to follow. Though the blond man did not strike her as a big rule follower.

There was also no way McCoy was just a doctor! She never saw or heard him, and those hypo thingys hurt!

“You appear out of nowhere in the company of a god-like alien – you have no idea how much I dislike god-like aliens!” Kirk sighed, “You knew how to defeat the Vampirans that attacked us. You were also on a first name bases with one of them.”

“You probably would have enjoyed being Harmony’s boy toy.” Xander muttered under her breath.

“Like a gift from a god,” Kirk caught her eye, “your too good to be true.”

“How flatteringly.”

Kirk gave Xander a slow grin, shaking his head, “That wasn’t flattery…when I flatter you,” he paused slowly wetting his lips, “You’ll know.”

“Captain,” Spock said stepping into view, “Could you be so kind as to save the…flirting until after we assess if Xander Harris is dangerous.”

“Mr. Spock, I  _know_ Xander is dangerous. I saw her rip the spine out of a Klingon-Vampiran,” Kirk didn’t know if he should be disturbed or turned on by that.

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me.” Xander said and yes, she could see the irony. Xander was not the kind that trusted quickly or easily.

“Well, of course.” Kirk agreed, “I’m just going to verify though.”

Xander blinked confused, “And how are you going to do that?”

Kirk looked at Spock.

If Spock was the type to sigh in resignation he would have, “You wish for me to perform a mind-meld?”

“A min-metly, what?” asked Xander.

“Vulcans are touch-telepaths. Do you know what that is?” Spock said condenseningly.

Kirk frowned at the tone of the Vulcan’s voice. Kirk thought he was the only one Spock spoke to like that, he wondered if he should be jealous?

“Someone who can read a person’s thought or emotions through touch,” Xander turned to Kirk, “He’s *not * touching me,” she finished with a growl.

“Okay!’ Kirk said cheerfully, “You can stay in the brig until we finish our mission and return to earth. That will be…” he trailed off looking at Spock.

“Six months, five weeks, and two days,” Spock paused before asking, “shall, I tell her the hours, minutes and seconds?”

Kirk smirked, “No, Commander.” Kirk had seen how pale Xander got when she heard how long it would be until they returned to Earth. “I think that will be fine.”

In the back of Xander’s mind, Shakarri prowled, pacing and snarling _‘No, Cage!’_ the goddess said to Xander. It was something she agreed with the Primal Goddess on. There would be no cages in Xander’s future ever. “I don’t like letting people I know and trust into my head. Why would I want to trust some strange alien in it?”

“Your privacy is assured,” Spock told her with a raised eyebrow, “And to me? You are the strange alien who’s head I am going into.”

“Well when put like that…” Xander sighed, “My head is not a safe place. I have…protections on in it. My past is…I’ve seen things…Done things…no one should see any of that.”

Kirk typed a code in the keypad on the wall and the glass disappeared. Xander sat up as Spock entered the cell. He sat down next to her, “I will go into your memories to see if you are being truthful with us that is all I will look at.”

“Don’t say you weren’t warned.”

Spock inclined his head, “I will consider myself to have been.”

“So, you do know what you’re doing, right?” Xander asked nervously.

“I have initiated mind-melds before is that is what your asking.” Spock told her only to see her confusion. “I’ve done so with my father and in the line of duty.”

“Yeah, but have you,” Xander leaned over with a glance at Kirk, her voice dropped to a whisper, “ ‘done it’” making that sound like a sexual act Kirk thought bemused, “with a human.”

Spock in the same tone of voice replied, “I have engaged,” the word rolling like a deep purr from the Vulcan, “in them with the Captain.”

Xander pulled back blinking, eyes widely staring at Kirk. “Did you find anything in there?”

“Not a thing.” Spock said.

“Hey!”

“Let’s get this over with.” Xander muttered.

Spock reached out a hand to Xander’s face he placed a finger at her temple and one under her left, causing her to growl slightly, she has a thing about fingers being so close to her eyes. The last on her jaw bone next to her chin.

“My mind to your mind…” Spock said softly.

Xander’s eyes began to feel heavy, as they closed on their own, she could feel a slight pressure against her mind, it was polite as if waiting for permission…

“Your thoughts to my thoughts…”

Xander heard whispered in her head, she took a deep breath…

 

_XANDER”S FUNNY FARM: LUNTICS INCLUDED._

_Said the sign in flashing green neon from over the bar that Xander found herself sitting at. Spock stood behind the bar, looking at the TV, watching the memory of her meeting Q on it. She picked up the shot glass that materialized in front of her and downed it in one go. When the memory was over Spock turned to her, “I must learn more.”_

_Xander sighed, “I knew you’d say that. Come with me.” She said standing up. Spock walked out from behind the bar. A pair of double doors appeared, they walked through it._

_Xander was unsurprised when the new room they walked into was the SunnyDale High School Library._

_Spock wandered down a row of books, he pulled one off the shelf, it was leather bound with gold edging. The title was written in gold script in ornate lettering, it said, VAMPYRE. He looked up, at one of the nearby tables to see Xander sitting on the table, a man with shaggy dark brown hair and eye patch sat in a chair his feet crossed at the ankles up on the table._

_The man grinned charmingly at Spock, “Be careful, it bites.” He motioned to the book in the Vulcan’s hands._

_Spock frowned looking down at the book had grown fangs, snapping at his fingers while growling. Spock tossed the book to Xander she caught it with a smile. She made a cooing sound at it before putting it on the table. The man slowly began to stroke his fingers over the cover of the book lightly the growl subsided into purring._

_“Don’t you think we should warn him?” Xander asked looking at the man next to him._

_The man rolled his eye, “Now where would the fun in that be? So what do you think this place says about us?”_

_Spock blinked at the plural but remembered the briefing Kirk and McCoy gave about Xander Harris while she had been knocked out from the sedative the doctor gave her._

_“This is your mindscape, you value knowledge. You feel safe here.” Spock told them._

_The man began to snigger, Xander glared at him. “Stop that.”_

_“Sorry, it ‘s just to funny. To think that we ‘actually’ feel safe ‘here’.” The man said, laughing still._

Spock jerked his mind and hand away from Xander's. The man's laughter ringing through Spock's ears, as he stumbled back from her. Kirk caught Spock steadying him.

"Spock, you alright." Kirk asked, because the Vulcan looked pale. He had only seen the Vulcan look that way once before...when Vulcan had been destroyed.

Spock nodded, "Xander's mind is..." Spock pulled away from Kirk, "I do not believe she will harm anyone and that her story of how and why she was brought here is true.

"You saw that? In her mind?" Kirk asked because the couple of times he had done it with Spock, or Spock's as the case was, he had found the experience to be informative and somewhat overly emotionally at times and kind of hot too...Not that Kirk would *ever * let Spock know *that. *

"I did not know," Spock, murmured, "that one could actually be removed form ones reality for saving it."

"Spock," It was the anger in the Vulcan's voice hat surprised Kirk. The last thing he wanted was for Spock to lose his temper, Kirk didn't think his neck would survive another assault on it.

Spock blinked at the concern in his captain's tone, "Forgive me...the emotional transference must be effecting me more than I thought." He straightens, "Permission to return to my quarters to mediate, Captain?"

"Granted, Mr. Spock," Kirk said nodding.

Shortly after the dark haired man left Xander asked, "Will he be okay?"

"Spock? He'll be fine." Kirk said breezily, "Now lets see about getting you some clothes and quarters. Then I'll talk to my superiors and see if they want you on Earth for the debrief and information exchange about Vampirans."

"Sounds good. I would love a shower to knock the vamp dust off me." Xander said getting up, dizziness hit her suddenly and she stumbled into Kirk who caught her on reflex.

"Are you alright? Let's get you back to Sickbay."

"No, please I'm fine. I just need that shower..."

Kirk knew from her expression he was not getting her back to Sickbay. There was a low rumble noise from Xander, who blushed slightly.

"And...possibly something to eat?"

"Yeah," Kirk said with a smile, "we can do that."


	9. Dinner

"Say, how about we get you out of those scrubs." Kirk said rising an eyebrow.

"Real clothes would be nice," Xander told him with a sigh.

Kirk frowned, "I didn't say anything about giving you clothes. Just thought getting you out of the scrubs would be a better look for you." He ended with a lecherous grin.

Xander was amazed at that blatant..."Do women actually find you charming? Because if so? I worry for womankind everywhere." She muttered trying not to remember the times when she had said something similar to Faith, Buffy or Spike.

Kirk shook his head, "Strangely enough most human women don't but the alien babes? Just can get enough of the Kirk charm," he gave her a mock smarmy look, "Hey, since you're only mostly human? How's it working on you?"

"I think for your welfare? I'd better stay in the cell." Xander said glaring darkly at him. Remembering what Q said about not killing him. She brightened Q hadn't said anything against maiming Kirk a little...or a lot. Xander was still undecided on that. "Clothes."

"Right." Kirk said grabbing Xander by the wrist, "come with me," dragging her towards the turbo-lift.

***

When the turbo-lift doors opened, a couple of female crew members were startled to see a young woman with glowing green eyes storm out of the lift followed by their Captain Kirk who was rubbing the side of his face. When he saw them he grinned and asked,

"I think she likes me."

Before running to catch up with the woman. The two crewmembers exchanged a look and giggled. Looked like Kirk had a conquest in the making. They couldn't wait to start passing the word around.

***

When Xander and Kirk arrived at the quartermasters the Lieutenant there was a pretty, red head with green skin, Gaila gave Xander a slow once over. She had been there to replace her uniform when she saw Kirk and the brunette. She turned and spoke with the quartermaster, asking if she could handle this for him. It wouldn't be the first time Gaila had helped him out. The Quartermaster shrugged, he had other things to do. Gaila caught Kirk's eye and he pointed to a female crewmember that was walking by behind the brunette's back.  
Gaila introduced herself before she pulled out an outfit from a storage unit.

"What the hell is that?" Xander asked looking at the clothes in horror.

Kirk smirked at the reaction, "The standard Starfleet female uniform." He took the red clothes from Gaila holding them up against himself, at Xander's confused look told her, "It's a dress."

" _'That'_ " Xander said pointing at the uniform "is not a dress. That is a shirt with the ambitions to one day become a dress!"

The statement made Gaila giggle, "They do made the uniform with pants. They are just not as popular for, " she looked at Kirk who was stroking the red uniform lovingly, then back to Xander, " obvious reasons."

"If Kirk likes it so much _he_ can wear it," Xander paused, she eyed the blond man, "and probably _does."_

"Hey!" Kirk said realizing they were talking about him and badly at that.

"Come into the back with me," Gaila told Xander, "I'm sure the Captain as other things to do."

Kirk blinked, "Not really...no." He sighed at Gaila's look, "But I wanted to see her in the standard uniform."

Xander pushed past Kirk, "It's good to want things."

"It's better to receive." Kirk muttered.

That caused Gaila to laugh and say, "Yes, yes it is!"

Kirk rolled his eyes at the Orion woman for making everything sound sexual. "You have an hour, Xander . Please meet me in the mess hall."

"Where's that?"

"Just ask the ships computer for directions, you'll be fine."

"Don't worry, Jim." Gaila said with a grin, " I'll make sure she gets there." She dragged Xander in to the back of the room.

Kirk sighed and wondered if it was a wise thing to leave Xander with his Ex-...whatever he and Gaila had been. He heard Xander's husky laughter waif back to him. _Probably not_. He sighed and left to put in a call to Admiral Pike knowing that Pike would be the only Admairal to believe his story about the Vamprians.

***

Xander sat in the Mess Hall at a table by herself, she choose a table where she could see both exits of the room. She looked down at her tray, and almost wished for the food from the cafeteria of UC SunnyDale. Because the food there had to be better than what was on her tray now, which was...salad.

"That is not a standard Starfleet uniform."

Xander looked up to see Commander Spock standing in front of her table next to the pretty black woman with the ponytail that had been so sassy with Kirk earlier, they sat down across from Xander.

Xander looked down at what she was wearing, she had the shiny calf length black boots, but instead of pants Xander had choose black, tight shorts that came to her knees, the material reminded Xander of a mixture of denim and Kevlar. Her shirt was a skintight vee necked green tank top that molded to her every curve. Xander hadn't gotten to get her leather jacket form Sickbay yet but she thought it would finish her look.

Xander cocked an eyebrow, "It's not?"

"It's really not," the woman said, "I'm Uhura by the way."

Xander frowned, "What no last name?"

Uhura blinked, "That is my last name."

"No, first name then?"

Uhura couldn't shake the odd sense of that she had this conversation before, "Lieutenant."

"Cute." Xander said grinning at the sass from the woman. Xander was sure she was going to like Uhura. "I just don't find mini-dresses very functional as a uniform. No offense." Because Uhura was wearing a long sleeved version of the standard uniform Kirk had shown Xander earlier.

There were a few minutes of silent while they ate then Xander asked, "Captain Kirk...is he always so..."

"Arrogant?" Spock stated.

"Reckless." Uhura asked.

"Idiotic?"

"Brave?"

"Frustrating?"

"Insane?"

"Intelligent?"

"Incomprehensible?"

Xander blinked holding a baby carrot in her hand, "I was going to say, smarmy, actually. But please keep going your crush is kind of sweet."

"I'm not crushing on Kirk!"

"I do not have immature feelings of affection for the Captain!"

Spock and Uhura exchanged look with each other then looked away blushing. Xander was amused to see that Spock's blush was green tinted and went to the tips of his ears.

"Sure you don't," Xander said rolling her eyes. "You keep telling yourselves that."

Spock cleared his throat," The Lt.and I are in a romantic relationship," he quickly glanced at Uhura as if he hadn't been sure he was suppose to tell anyone that. But looked relieved when Uhura smiled brightly at him.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Xander asked.

Uhura shrugged, "Not really, I'm on the command staff and I don't report to Spock but to the Captain."

The conversation turned to the ship and it's mission until Kirk walked in to the mess hall and up to the table. He gave Xander a slow once over before sitting down.

"Interesting choice of uniform." Kirk said."

Xander glared, "It's functional. Which is more than I can say about that mini-dress!"

Kirk laughed a moment before his face turned serious. "Starfleet wants the Enterprise to return to Earth of a debriefing about the attack by the Vampirans." He turned to Xander, "The Council wants to speak with you, Xander."

"The Federation Council?" Spock asked in surprise for it was odd for the Federation Council to meet unless there was a perceived threat to the Federation. Did the Council think the Vampirans that big of a threat to the Federation?

Kirk nodded as he stole a carrot from Xander tray, "Pike was being very careful with what he told me and very formal in ordering the Enterprise back."

Xander had a feeling a meeting with this Council would not bode well for her.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me


End file.
